This invention relates to vendors, and more particularly to a vendor of the type comprising a cabinet having a front door and shelves in the cabinet for holding items to be vended, the shelves having a vending position in the cabinet with the door closed, and being slidable forward to a loading position extending forward from the cabinet when the door is open.
The door and shelf interlock of this invention may be regarded as an improvement upon the door and shelf interlock shown in the co-assigned Cox et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,440, issued Sept. 6, 1977. The earlier door and shelf interlock was developed primarily for a spiral vendor such as shown in said U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,440; the door and shelf interlock of this invention was developed primarily for the vendor shown in the co-assigned Falk et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,333, issued Aug. 22, 1978.